All Hale Charming
by jennifersbooksnmore
Summary: Things aren't always as they seem. Especially in Charming. He couldn't help but notice the naturally beautiful red head heading to the store parking lot. He admired the graceful way she ran. The way her hair swung back and forth. The bounce of her breast that proved even though they were large they were all natural. She was the most stunning angelic woman he had ever seen.


You woke up so stiff and sore from all the moving and driving you did yesterday. After taking a long hot shower you decide to take a run around town. You figure that will work out the kinks and let you familiarize yourself with your new hometown. But then running has always been your answer to everything. Especially after you used your track and field abilities to earn scholarships to help pay for college and medical school.

Slipping on your running short shorts and top you pulled your long auburn hair into a messy ponytail. You thought about cutting your hair so many times but you couldn't bare the thought of touching your favorite feature. Most women complimented you on your emerald green eyes and of course the guys only noticed your d cup breast and plump ass. But your waist length hair was your favorite.

Remembering to grab your iPod and keys you head out for what you hope is a easy fun run.

You had heard so much about the town but you were still pleasantly surprised to find out it was as charming as you were told.

Running through the residential area you were enjoying all the waves and good mornings you were receiving from the people you passed. Maybe adapting to the new town and at your new job as the head trauma doctor at St Thomas wasn't going to be as hard as you thought.

After going about two miles and ending up on main street you realize you forgot your water bottle at home. Luckily across the street from the local garage was a mom n pop convenience store.

Running towards the store looking forward to some cold water you notice five guys in leather leaving the garage and walking over to the store.

Even though you usually only dated good guys you knew bad boys really turned your head.

Happy was the first one to hear the feet hitting in the pavement in a run. Being his usual self he turned to see what was wrong. Running to him equaled danger. People only ran from danger not for fun.

He couldn't help but notice the naturally beautiful red head heading to the store parking lot. He admired the graceful way she ran. The way her hair swung back and forth. The bounce of her breast that proved even though they were large they were all natural. She was the most stunning angelic woman he had ever seen.

"Good morning gorgeous" Tig called out as the red head got closer to the guys. His mind going straight into the gutter as it always did around a beautiful woman. But this woman was beyond any woman he had ever seen.

You smiled at the crazy haired blue eyed man. "Good morning handsome" you respond appreciating his unusual but still good looking look.

"You must be new to town. I am Tig. What is your name?" you couldn't but smile at the mischievous look in his eyes. This man was trouble but in a cute puppy dog way.

"Yes. Just moved here yesterday. I am the new er doctor at St Thomas. Dr (y/fn/ln) but you can call me (yn)

Wow! Beautiful, sexy and extremely smart. Happy found himself in an weird for him situation. He didn't talk much but right now looking into your eyes and noticing the adorable freckles sprinkled on your nose and cheeks he found himself totally speechless. "Hi. I am Jax." the handsome blonde guy introduced himself as I had to force my eyes away from the tan skin dark eyed bald man who wasn't speaking. "Its very nice to meet you." extending your hand out to shake his. You couldn't help but smile at the man you thought looked like a biker version of a Ken doll. "This is Juice, Happy and Opie." Jax said as he pointed at each guy. Juice and Opie smiled and said good morning but Happy didn't say a word to you. "Well it's very nice to meet you guys." you smiled thinking maybe you just made your first friends in your new town. Just then you felt someone put their arm around your waist. Just as you were going to pull away you realized it was your boyfriend. "Good morning babe" he said as he placed a kiss on your cheek. You turned and smiled up at your boyfriend of almost a year. "Good morning honey. I imagine as deputy chief you have already met my new acquaintances." you couldn't help but notice the tension in air. "Guys this is my boyfriend David Hale." Happy was fuming mad. He couldn't understand how could he be jealous over a woman he met five minutes ago and hadn't said a word to? You couldn't help but notice the way David was clenching his jaw. A sure tale that he was mad. "I am taking you home." you could tell he was not leaving any room for argument and you didn't want to start something in a store parking lot. "It was nice to meet you all." was all you got to say before David was practically dragging you to his Jeep. Turning to wave you noticed the guy they called Happy stomping across the street to the garage.

So how was my first soa fanfic? Its going to be au. Should I continue? Please be honest but gentle lol


End file.
